


Before the darkness

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Starco [4]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Before Marco becomes evil, Evil always wins, F/M, nachos is a good girl, star meets dark star butterfly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Sequel to dark star AU.In another timeline star begs hekapoo to send her back in time to correct her mistakes on mistreating her best friend Marco before dark star corrupts him
Relationships: Dark star butterfly/ Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly & Tom Lucitor
Series: Starco [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635319
Kudos: 8





	1. Call for help

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it’s been a while since I made a star vs the forces of evil

( In another world star tries to rescue Marco from dark star)

Tom!" Star said, suddenly snapping out of it, at the sight of her boyfriend's sporting serious injuries.

She took out her wand and yelled.

"Narwhal Blast!"

The force gave them more than enough boost in the sky and it was a good thing too because a winged demon was about to grab Tom's leg.

Star continued to do this.

She tucked all thoughts of Marco to the back of her mind.

She didn't care how much energy she was using, she had to get to somewhere safe.

However, as they escaped a group of enemies, another group replaced them.

It was an endless cycle.

Damn it all to hell!!!

They were going to be caught at this rate.

"Over here," Said, a familiar voice.

They were all stunned to see none other this reality Hekapoo who had opened a portal at the side of a building.

Tom with his injuries, used the last of his strength to throw himself through the portal and collapse.

"Tom!" Star said the portal was quickly closed up.

His wounds looked bad.

Meanwhile, Hekapoo was panicking.

"What on earth have I done!?" Hekapoo said she had just aided fugitives, there was no way, Queen Star and now Prince Marco would let her off the hook for helping them.

Well...

If she was going to die anyway, she might as well help these people.

Hekapoo then went to work with healing Tom.  
"Thankfully the number of dimensional Scissors are limited. You guy's need to return to your reality soon" She said.

"We won't go anywhere without our son," Mrs Diaz said.

"Well, you have to." Hekapoo said, "He issued a hit on you guys. Going after him right now is suicide. Your friend is gone."

And Star shook her head, she couldn't believe what was happening.

This was not how it was supposed to end. Star thought she could convince him to come back so that they could begin mending their relationship but instead she could still feel the pain from when he hurt her.

"Who's got the spell to get you ho-" Hekapoo began before she was suddenly alerted to a large number of people entering her dimension and to make matter worse, the groups that entered were all lead by Princesses.

Even the Princesses and princes of various kingdoms and dimensions wanted the reward or wanted to at least gain favour with the Mweni crown.

Hekapoo thought fast and multiplied herself, she then used her copies to pick up Tom before making a run for her castle.

"THERE THEY ARE! Get the imposter that look like me!” Yelled a voice belonging to dark star which told them all to start running.

Star and the group could feel the danger behind them as they got closer to the castle and when they were inside, Hekapoo made sure the door could not be opened.

People started banging on the door and using magic to try and break it down but it held.

"Star," Tom said, he know that if they broke in, they were finished.

Reality, was slapping Star in the face.  
Tom was injured because of evil Marco.  
They were being chased because of evil Marco.

If they got captured and tortured, then it was because of Marco.

But still...there has to be another way.

Hekapoo suddenly let out a scream, this was because very powerful magic was being used to bulldoze through the door. She was connected to everything and could feel everything in this dimension.

There was a crack in the door.

Star, seeing this, quickly raised her wand and tried her best to remember the spell.

She couldn't remember it.

"Allow us to help," said, the voice of none other than her mother.

They could feel the panic from here.

"Mom?" Star said she had forgotten they had a two-way communication.

"Repeat after me," Her mother said and Star did.

Star began to follow her mother words and concentrate.

The magic in the dimension began to gather into her wand as she continued to chant.

This spell was very large and a portal was slowly opening up. The door came busting down.

Star looked at the people coming in, they held wands and clear weapons in their hands, then she grabbed her injured boyfriend and Marco's parents, regardless of her protest's and headed to the portal.

Hekapoo fought the people who came for them, she did her best to make sure no harm could come to them as they crossed over.

The portal closed as soon they got through the portal.  
They were home safe.  
*********

“See star, this is what’s going on in other realities.” Hekapoo explains showing star many time portals.  
You made the mistake of mistreating Marco and he ran off with your darker side in a negative dimension.

But hekapoo! I would never do anything evil!”

Yeah ,but your negative version would and she would do ANYTHING to make him happy. Hekapoo explains irritatedly.

“Which is why hekapoo, I’m going to do the right thing this time.” Star butterfly proudly says. Now open up a portal and send me back in time!

“Fine. You only get one chance at at this.” Hekapoo explains folding her arms. I can’t help you again due to my limited powers.

“Thank you hekapoo! I’ll need some time to round up my friends!” Star walks away. 

( don’t worry Marco Diaz! I’ll save you! )


	2. Do we have a deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco makes a deal with dark star

It's dark... I like dark. But this darkness is so...calm. I want darkness to be powerful and destructive! I want darkness to consume everything the world holds dear! But here lies the darkness... Consuming me of my sanity through isolation and emptiness.

I wander aimlessly through the void desperate to at least have some sign of hope for finding him. 'I am lost....I am forgotten. If it weren't for that girl, I'd be enjoying myself and him watching the world go to sleep in the darkness power's embrace.

Star snapped her fingers, making the next wave of visions pop up. A cluster of portals opened up around her, showing Marco in different stages of sadness and isolation. It was very hard for her to look at all of this, knowing she caused him this pain. Closing her eyes, she felt magic crackle in the air as a jumbled noise escaped the open portals.

She only gave you that job out of pity!

Marco! You don't get it. Things changed…

HA! That cape was just a meat blanket.

You are no wayward! Get out of here!

B-Fly is like, moving on turd. Get over yourself.

She's lucky to have a squire like you.

You don't appreciate anything I do for you!

*****************

( Meanwhile in Marcos dimension )

Dark star appeared in a burst of flames in Marcos room.

“Hey who are you?“ why do you look like star?” Marco sat up in his bed staring at the lady wearing a short black dress.

"If you haven't noticed by now, you're in a parallel world, right next to your own" Dark Star said. "I live in the negative dimension. “I killed both my parents and enslaved everybody on Mewni."

"T-That's terrible," Marco said, "Star would never do something like that"

"But her negative version would," Dark Star said, "And I've been watching you, Marco Diaz"

"Say, what now?" Marco said.

"You see... this world is a mirror of your own world but we don't have one thing that the other does," Dark Star said, "I unfortunately, don't have a Marco All the other worlds have a Marco.

Just having a Marco, that was as evil as her, was something she could only dream of.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Marco said.

" I would like you to fill in that role," Dark Star said, dropping the bomb on him.

"WHAT!?" He said, "NO!" He was loyal to his Star, only!

"So...I saw that the whole 'living on Mewni' wasn't working out for you." Dark Star said, looking amused.

She had hit a really sore spot and she could see it on his face.

"Tell me. When you saved Star from being blasted by Hekapoo. Did Star ever say thank you?" Dark Star said.

"How did you-" Marco began.

"Like I said, I've been watching you for a long time," Dark Star said, "Star, never thank you, did she? And instead of getting help, she forced you into helping her on a very risky mission that probably almost got you killed. Did you ever tell her, how much pain you had to go through, just so that you can open a portal to her, to call her out? Or was the reason you kept your mouth shut was because you know she wouldn't really care?"

Marco was silent.

"Did she ever tell you, that on Prom night, it was her that made you and Jacky lynn Tomas fall off her skateboard?" Dark Star revealed. "Blinded by jealousy."

"What?" Marco said, now he KNOW she couldn't be trusted.

Star? Jealous? Really?

Dark Star merely waved her wand, it was much darker then Star own and showed him, the scene of Star spying on him and Jacky.

"What about the time, you decided to spend years, just so you can get a new pair of dimensional scissors for Star? Did she even once show gratitude?" Dark Star said, "Didn't you sacrifice so much, just to be with Star again? Did, she ever once try to consider the impact of you becoming 15 again, when you were no longer that age mentally? Didn't you have to get your laptop reset, because you couldn't remember your password?"

"Stop it," Marco said, the other Star words were like a wasp's sting, she know just where to strike to get past his hard shell.

"Does anybody even want you on Mewni?" Dark Star said, her voice was mocking. "It must really hurt knowing that the last time you saw Star on Earth, she was confessing that she loves you. Then in a few short months, you find out that she had already moved on. Were her feelings for you even real? She sure got together with her ex-boyfriend, fast. And what kind of pathetic job is a 'Squire'? Didn't Star give you that name because she didn't want to hurt your feelings, by telling you to leave? Can you imagine your parents faces knowing that Star kicked you ou-"

"SHUT UP!" He growled.

"You know I'm right, Marco Diaz," dark Star said, in a calm tone. "What are you even doing there? Why aren't you willing to swallow your pride and go back to your dull and boring life on earth?" getting uncomfortably close to him. "Join me and be my king.”

"N-Never," He said, trying very hard not to stare at how revealing the other Star clothing were.

"Here. I actually want a Marco and would never treat you like she did." Dark Star said, "Sure, I'm a bit evil but don't we all have a little bit of darkness inside of us? As my Marco, I and you will go on adventures. I will tell you, you're appreciated every day. If I'm jealous, I will outright tell you so but unlike your Star, I'm not trigger happy with my wand, so the danger is pretty much cut in half"

"Y-Your insane," He said, he know she was getting to him and she know it too, her voice was too entrancing.

"Think about it, Marco" Dark Star said. "You've already left everything you grow up with, for Star, so why can't you leave your world for mine? If you leave, I can even make sure, you'll never remember Star ever again. I'll take all your unwanted feelings for her. Doesn't, your heartache every time you see Star with Tom? I will even grant you powers beyond your wildest dreams."

Marco started to sweat, he hated how she know exactly which buttons to push.

"You don't have to make your decision right now." Dark Star said, surprising him. "I'll let you roam free, even if you tell anybody that this world exists, nobody will believe you."

"Why?" He said.

“Because—oh on second thought it’s lunch time and you must be in a hurry to meet star at the mewni kingdom. Dark star calmly explains looking at the clock Before summoning a portal and shoving him in. “Allow me to teleport you to her.”

**************

He arrived at mewni inside his squire room, came downstairs and saw the usual large table.

He was starving. Now, where is the food that was modelled after Earths? He thought.

Then he saw him.

Tom.

"Oh, hi, Marco," Tom said, sitting next to Star.

"Isn't it crazy? Tom just told me, he wants to eat with us too" Star said, "Isn't that sweet, Marco?"

"Fantastic" Marco said, taking a random seat, before dumping strange food he could put on his plate, wither it was edible or not.

He took a spoon full and resisted the urge to throw up when he put it into his mouth.  
Yep, he ate the inedible gross stuff.

"So...Marco," Queen Butterfly said, "What are you planning to do, today?"

"Oh. I was hoping to go with Star to help Train me be a better Squire and plan for my—

Star looked like she had just remembered something and said, with an apologetic face. "Oh... Marco. That was today?"

"Yes, that was today," Marco said, keeping his tone calm. ( I can’t believe she forgot. )

"Sorry but I agreed to go on a date with Tom," Star said.

"It's our two-week anniversary since we got back together," Tom said, before saying. "You don't mind, bro? I'm sure you can do it tomorrow"

But I wanted to train today! Marco wanted to shout but counted back from five before saying. "No worries. You know I had this really weird dream last night, I dreamt that I talked to another version of Star"

"Oh, Marco it was probably a bad dream" Star said, rolling her eyes.

"It was really real. She even Told me about bossing Toffee around. She told me, she was from a world parallel to our world" Marco said.

All three of them burst out laughing.

"That was one heck of a dream, my good chap," King Butterfly said.

"And get this... I don't think it was a dream" Marco said, "She told me when I was on a date on Prom night with Jacky. Star was spying on us and even made Me and Jacky almost injure ourselves."

Star stopped laughing instantly.

Everybody couldn't help but notice her laughter suddenly vanish.

"Star?" Tom said, looking concerned.

"What?" Star said, sweating. "O-Of course I wouldn't do that. It was just a dream"

( oh sugar cubes! How on earth did Marco find out!? )

Maybe there was some truth to it after all.

Unfortunately, she underestimated just well, Marco know her.

He could tell she was lying through her teeth, But there was no anger on his face.

"May I be excused?" He said, suddenly getting up. "I don't feel hungry"

"Um, sure," The queen said.

Marco went upstairs and they all soon heard him shut the door.  
*************

Seriously Star didn't seem to realise just how fragile their relationship had become, ever since he arrived here.

"So, I was right." Said a voice that sounded just like Star.

He turned around to find Dark Star siting on his lumpy bed.

"Don't worry. I put a spell on the door, so they can't hear us." Dark Star said, "But time is ticking, it's only a matter of time before your Star uses her wand, to bust down the door. So, what are you going to down now, Marco? Go home in shame or whine about this to Star?"

Marco's hair was covering his eyes.

Neither. He said. "If I take the offer. Will you leave my memories intact?"

A huge smile slowly grow on Dark Star's face.

"I have no problem with that. Do you want the powers too?" She said, smiling.

"That would be nice. But if I agree, I won't kill anybody for you." Marco said.

"No problem. Kill or not Kill, it's your choice" Dark Star said, shrugging.

Suddenly they both heard Star charging up her wand.

"So, do we have a deal?" Dark Star said, put her hand out, smiling in a creepy way.

Marco know he shouldn't.

But.

"We have a deal," he said, shaking her hand and both vanished into a dark portal.

The small group burst into the room only to find That Marco Diaz had vanished from the room.  
Star and company came into the room only to feel the remaining magic, left over from the massive teleportation spell performed.

"Since when could Diaz teleport?" Tom said.

"He can't," Star said, she was checking her wand, Marco signature had gone as dim as a light bulb.

She turned to her parents.

"Thankfully, thanks to the whole business with Toffee, the castle now tracks all traces of magic on Mewni." Her mom said. "As long as he's still on Mewni, we can find him"

Few hours hours later Marco still wasn’t found.

*********

( at dark star dimension)

Marco found himself in the Mewni palace main room with decorative tables, delicious smelling food and a Banner that says happy 16th birthday Marco!

“This is amazing!” Marco exclaimed.

“You’re star may have forgotten your big day, but I would never.” Dark star sweetly comments.

"Welcome back, Mistress," Said, a person, he would have to get used to being around, he almost got into his karate stance, at the sight of the other Toffee.

Yup things just got interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s Marco going to do now? Will he stay in dark star’s world


	3. Be my king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark star asks Marco to be her king

( few hours later of Marco’s 18 birthday party)

Star guzzling down her glass of wine n one shot. Taking a deep breath, she looked directly at Marco. "Going to level with you, I'm having a hard time ruling this kingdom alone. I mean, you know me! I can do anything!" Marco nodded, letting a small smile grace his face.

So… you need a king, basically." Star wiped her face, letting a smile grace it once more.

"Yeah, basically. But I this is kinda… a 'you can't change your mind' thing. If you say yes, it will be kind of strange to see you leave." She nervously laughed, playing with locks of her blond hair. "I… I really need someone to be my king.

"I mean…" Marco rubbed his neck, unable to face Dark Star. "Didn't I agree Few hours ago That I would always have your back? I have no clue what happened there but I think I made a promise to you or something." H-He really is… Star felt her heart race, purple and black dancing around her. Marco took out the wand, walking to her and passing the magical object over. "I think you need this for that oath thing."

"Y-You know this means you are forever connected to me, right?" Star said seriously, trying to calm her nerves. "What about if you have second thoughts? Or if you see sides of me that you don't like? Or…"

"Is your name Star Butterfly?" She nodded. "Did you crash into my life and bring adventure at every turn?" She smiled, feeling some tears etch down her face. "And did you take my heart, being my lifeline and bestie?" She just tackled Marco into a hug, tightly embracing her. "I may not be the Marco you fell in love with. And you may not be the Star I fell in love with. But we have each other, after being given really cruddy hands to deal with. I promise to never hurt you."

"Same here," Star said in-between joyful sobs. I can't believe this. He picked me over HIS Star! H-How… As if answering her question, the red moon chandler glowed a radiant red, shining over them. So in that dream, it really meant… Putting the pieces together, she couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. I'm not losing him again.

They just stayed still, enjoying the warmth and contentment. "Thank you…" Both said in unison, "For finally giving me light within the sea of darkness." Holding one another, they just basked in the ruby glow from above them, eyes closed and smiling in utter bliss.

( In another Mewni, Star was having a horrible nightmare. )

Star took out her wand, morphing it into a mace. "Try me, faker. No one takes my best friend without asking!" Star charged into Dark star , avoiding the bolts of lightning. Slamming her mace into the ground, Dark star rolled away before making an dark energy blade with her free hand. Dark star and Star clashed weapons, blue eyes vs purple eyes filled with different emotions screaming at each other. "Why did you take him!?"

Dark star just gave a grin smile, pushing Star back. Just as she was going to charge into her again, Dark star just held up her hand. "You are me. You aren't stupid. You know exactly why he picked me. Think about it. A Star loves him back. Why wouldn't he want to be with me?" Star narrowed her eyes.   
"…if You will figure out a way to find me. Be ready for when that happens. Cause I will destroy you if you dare hurt him again." Dark star snapped her fingers, darkness encasing her and leaving the scene.

Star suddenly wakes up covered in sweat. “I need to get Marco back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter star and company travels back in time to stop dark star, but is it too late?


	4. The search for marco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wish there was a season 5 of star butterfly

( normal star dimension)

”Did Marco seriously leave you for another you!?” Kelly shouts.

Star rolled her eyes, but they soon drifted to Kelly, having an unreadable look. "Kells, don't be pissy over Marco running off. B-Fly will find her and all that junk."

"I know but…" Kelly sighed, rubbing her neck. "Why didn't he tell me if something was wrong? We could have gone hunting or something to cool him down." She played with her fingers, a frown etching on her face. "We always do that when we're down." Star gave Kelly a serious look, touching her shoulder. "…You, kinda made him sad often, no offense or anything girl."

"None taken," Star said, not even looking away from her eyes. Standing up, Star folded her arms, pacing around the room. "Even if he ran off cause I was a cruddy friend, we're going to find him." Star gave a serious look to her friends, narrowing her eyes. "You all in?"

Tom smirked, letting red flames dance around his right hand. "Need to give Diaz a good talking to for running off on my girlfriend. Plus, want my best bro back." Star smiled at Tom. Glad they might work things out. 

She turned to Pony Head, who simply shrugged her mane.  
"Like, whatever. I just want to see if there are some hunks or whatever." She looked away from Star, who gave a knowing look. "Fine, want to find the Turd too." Kelly elbowed Pony Head, earning a glare. "What? You were game on finding Turd since, like, the moment you heard from Hellboy."

"Duh." Kelly took out a sword from her hair, planting it on the ground and leaning on it. "Not going to let my battle buddy fend for himself in some other Mewni. Likely scared out of his mind or something." Janna hopped off the bed, cracking her back and putting her book away. "Got a plan?"

"Well, we need to find a portal to the other Mewni. Know anyone that is a master of other realities?" Janna asked seriously, with everyone in the room but Star rubbing their chin in thought. "You have an idea?"

”Yeah maybe hekapoo can help?” Star suggested.

****************  
( present time few days later)

With hekapoo’s help ,Star began to chanting in butterfly firm even though she could use magic without chanting in this form, the spell was so complicated that it required her to chant.

And as the worlds came out of her mouth, a hole, in reality, ripped open right in front of them and coming out of that hole was a string.

"Everybody grab, on" Star said, turning back into normal Star.

They all grabbed the string before hekapoo told them that they have one shot at this.

A second later, they were yanked, forced off their feet and into the rip.

It was honestly, the most terrifying, experience they all had every experienced, seeing so much darkness in an open place and not knowing where they were.

Finally, after five minutes there was some light.  
They all fell on the dirty concrete floor.

"We could have landed better," Tom said as he helped Star up and Mr Diaz helped his wife up.

Suddenly they heard a scream.

Everybody was immediately on guard.

It turns out it was from a man and woman who just ran passed them.

And they looked petrified.

"Q-Queen Star!" The women crooked out, her eyes conveyed pure fear.

“Please don’t kill us!” The man begs.

"Queen Star?" Her mother said, through the two-way mirror.

And it wasn't just her.

Everybody around them on the street was looking at Star in fear.  
She had never seen anyone look at her like that.

"Ah, Star" Tom said, he had seen something that made him freeze and they all turned in his direction.

What they all saw was shocking.

Billboards stood on top of Buildings and on those Billboards a person who looked just like Star wearing dark clothing, appeared.

This person was everywhere, there were even scary posters that had the oppressive words 'Obey' written on them.

Star opened and closed their mouths and so did everybody else, not knowing what to say.

"Everybody, have a fantastic day and remember if you feel like revolting. Don’t or else be destroyed!” Said an advert with a voice exactly like Stars.

The people on the street did not dare look her in the eyes.

Her parents were shocked as well.  
So, the alternate reality was true?  
It was obvious to them that they were on Earth.

What was Mweni like in this reality?

"Excuse me," Said, Mrs Diaz, scaring the wits out of a nearby person.

"Y-Yes?' The Poor man said, he was stuttering and sweating, if she was friends with Queen Star...

"We are looking for me and my husband's son Marco. Marco Diaz." She said, she know it was a long shot but she had to try.

Marco Diaz?

"S-Sorry, I don't know any boy by that name," The man said, could he go now?

Then Star suddenly remembered something and rushed to the man who almost had a heart attack seeing her come closer.

"We're looking for Prince Marco," She said,

Prince Marco? Everybody in the small group thought.

But seeing that there was a hint of recognition in the man's eyes, they know they were on the right track.

"Yes, we're looking for Prince Marco" Mr Diaz suddenly said, remembering what Star told them about who Marco apparently was in this reality.

"Prince Marco?" Tom said this was the first time he heard of him.

Marco?

A Prince?

Impo-

"Prince Marco, is on Mewni, your highness!" the man quickly gave up info.

Mewni?

"Thank you, and this is where my Dimensional Scissors come in handy" Star said, taking out the Scissors.

Seeing he was dismissed, the man ran away.  
He had just survived an encounter with Queen Star.  
And Star tried not to think about people blunt fear of her right now and opened up a portal.

"Let's go," Star said, and they all walked through.

Only to find out they had arrived at the wrong place.

"Huh?" Star said.

It never occurred to her that using the dimensional Scissors that came from a different reality, in this reality would strain the Scissors and knock off their destination.

"Is your Scissors supposed to do that?" Mr Diaz said, and they all looked at the Scissors in Star hand.

It was cracking.

This was not good.

"If only I had Marco scissors as well," Star said, while everybody else was panicking, Marco's was directly from Heckapoo.

"Wait, a minute, Star," Her mother voice on the phone said. "Doesn't this place look familiar?"

“Yeah it’s earth....only issue it’s half destroyed.” Star says leaving the company in shock.

“Come on everyone let’s find Marco!” Tom comments leading the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The search continues, let’s check on Marco


	5. A horrible but strange reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star and company finally locate Marco

All of them had been to Mewni before, so they all couldn't help but expect the same thing.

However, their expectation vs the reality did not match.

"Oh, my word" Queen Moon said, while her husband's eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets.

Everybody else just stood there and gapped.

The lowest part of Mewni where the peasants lived, that was known to be ridiculous poor that they couldn't even afford to bath regularly, had transformed.

Instead of everybody around them wearing rags, they were wearing fairly high-class clothes, even the surrounding kingdoms living on Mewni walked amongst the citizens and even the Monsters did so as well and nobody batted an eye at them.

The terrible streets that always smelled, were now perfectly clean and the houses were up there with Earth standards for a regular family.

"Star." Tom whispered to Star. "The other you is amazing" his poor never looked this good.

Both Mr and Mrs Diaz felt the urge to take pictures but didn't because they were on a very mission to find their son.

Star looked at the Monsters going about their day so casually without anybody beating an eye.

So, it was possible for Mewmans and Monsters to live together.

Then she realised what kind of terrible person the other her was and couldn't help but wonder if they were united by fear.

" This no time to be starring!" Star said, "We have to get to the Palace and find Marco"

"Right" All three said.

Tom then took out his wings and grabbed both Mr and Mrs Diaz while Star used her wand to get higher.

With all this going on, they should have been questioning why nobody had been staring at them like back on, this reality's, earth.

Star did look a lot like Queen Star.

Instead what was actually happening was, several spies want to inform Queen Star of their arrival.

Did Dark Star know they were here.

******************

Few hours later they began to walk to the castle.

When his parents saw what the Castle looked like they almost fainted.

Their bright and wonderful castle, seemed to be clouded with an air of mystery, although the unused wings of the castle were clearly in full use.

People in fancy dress and masks were everywhere.

Perfect.

They would blend right in.

All four of them tried not to draw attention to themselves as they began to creep in, but of course they were faced with one obstacle.

An obstacle named Toffee.

Toffee in a tuxedo and mask, eyes narrowed seeing four people who did not greet anybody.

Even the most highest profile guest greeted each other.

It looks like they had some intruders.

Just like Mistress Star said.

She also ordered him, to leave them be so he 'overlooked' them and went inside.

#Inside#

"At least, this place hasn't really changed" Star said, seeing the familiar hall full of people.

Then she saw the picture.

The picture that was supposed to show her and her parents had been replaced.

Instead of the Royal family, it was just Dark Star in the frame.

Star felt a shiver go down her spine which made her quickly looked away.

"Let's split up and look for Marco" Star said, and they all agreed.

They then all split, however there were literally hundreds of people in one hall and they were all wearing masks.

Nobody was allowed to take the stairs or elevator either, if they tried they would arouse suspicion.

Then Star thought she saw the back of Marco head in his grey suit.

Hope bloomed in her heart.

"Marco?" She said, touching the boy shoulder's, but when the person turned around, she realised she had been mistaken.

It was an old man!

"Sorry" She said, quickly backing away.

This was hopeless.

It would take her forever to look through all these people unless she asked directly to see 'Prince Marco'.

And it wasn't just her that thought this way, with so many people looking like Marco from behind with their mask's on, it was impossible to find the right one.

Unknown to them, he wasn't even in the crowd of people.

Suddenly the light's dimmed and the roof seemed to open, allowing the moonlight to shine through.

A spot light suddenly shone on a monster who Star recognised as Toffee.

No mask could mask him from her.

She unconsciously made sure her wand was still in her dress.

"Everybody, I hope your all having a wonderful evening" Toffee opened. "I'm happy to present, Queen Star and Prince Marco"

Marco/son!? All four of them thought, moving immediately closer.

Then the spotlight shifted away from Toffee and onto the top of the stairs, where two people stood.

Countless eyes were immediately drawn to the two.

Star, Tom, Mr and Mrs Diaz eyes found themselves staring at a man who despite the mask he wore, they could all tell was really good looking.

The man had a chiselled jaw line that had a shaven appearance to it, he was tall and muscular despite wearing a suit that was literally made to be worn by him, multiple piercings in his right ear and a scar over his eye.

His eyes had a very alluring look to them.

Wait.

Star recognised this man!

"Marco?" Star said.

"Wait, that's Marco?" Tom shocked, hearing Star.

What the hell happened!?

"That's our Son!?" Both Mr and Mrs Marco exclaimed.

There boy was no longer a boy but a man!

He looked amazing!

Beside the man was a person who looked just like Star, but in a much more fancier dress and wearing jewels all over, her crown shone on her head showing everybody her dominance over them.

The two under the eyes of hundreds of people, walked steps by step, arm in arm.

They finally got to the ground floor but they didn't split from each other, they instead walked to the middle of the room.

The crowd bowed to them, Star and her band of intruders were luckily quick enough to do the same thing or they would have stood there long enough to draw attention instantly.

Once they all bowed, both Dark Star and Marco let go of each other.

Dark Star then gave the order.

"You may crowd him now"

Instantly a bunch of female almost mauled each other to death to reach Marco and he was sweat into the haze of females who were obviously charmed by his good looks.

The crowd around him was growing at an alarm rate, Star and the gang realised with horror.

The noise was so loud that their own voices were being drowned out.

"MARCO!" Star yelled.

"MARCO!" Tom yelled.

"SON!" Both Mr and Mrs Diaz yelled.

But he couldn't hear them.

But Dark Star certainly could.


	6. I’m sorry Marco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter

"Okay, everyone. Huddle up." Star said, as they huddled and she whispered. " How do we get past those guards?"

"I could blast them. That would give you any opening" Tom said.

"Are you insane, Tom?" Star said. "This place is crawling with guards and 'Miss psychopath ' over there isn't that far away from us. Who knows how fast you'll be captured and what they'll end up doing to you!" what's worse, was that she couldn't take out her wand.

"Then, it's up to us" Mr Diaz said, getting both Star and Tom to look at him with confusion.

"Star. Just get ready to dive when you see any opening" Mrs Diaz said, reading her husband mind, it saddens her but Star was the best choice to go up there and talk to Marco.

Star nodded and pushed her way through the crowd of people to the guards on the right side of the stairs.

Then it happened.

"THEIF!" Mrs Diaz screamed, getting everybody attention.

"Oh, no. Somebody just stole my beautiful wife Dimond Necklace!" Mr Diaz said, before saying. "And he just went out the door!"

The guards sprung forward, because they had been threatened by Dark Star earlier on, that the night would not be ruined and began to pursue the 'thief'.

"Their acting is really terrible, isn't it, Toffee?" Dark Star said, of course she know what was happening, she watched amused as her alternate self, climbed up to the top of stairs and went to find Marco.

"Yes, it is, my queen" Toffee said, right beside her before saying. "Should I stop the girl from reaching the Prince?"

"No. Let them be" Dark Star said. "There is nothing she can do to sway him at this point. By tomorrow morning. He will truly be the king of this reality and I'll truly have my own Marco."

She had been planning this for years.  
All she had to do was sit back and enjoy the show.

#Marco at the nearest Balcony#

"Mewni, is so beautiful looking here" Marco said, looking out to the very kingdom that he now heled in the palm of his hand.

To think he would go from a sidekick to an actually Prince.

"MARCO!" Came a voice, that made him freeze.

Wait.

It can't be.

How could she be, here!?

However, he know the difference between Dark Star and Star, just by listening to the tone of their voice.

It really was Star.

So, he calmed himself down and turned around, only to be surprised to see a girl he had never met before show up.

"Who are you?" He said, his voice as cold as ice making Star flinched. "How did you get here?"

"M-Marco. It's me. Star." Star said, removing her wig and mask.

His cold eyes, softened when he saw it was indeed her, before turning quickly around and saying.

"I'm not going back."

In his mind, she he had come here for nothing.

However, what Star said next, shocked him.

"Marco. I know. I just came to apologise." Star said, his eyes going wide.

What? Marco thought.

"I wasn't a good friend to you" Star admitted. "From the moment I met you, you looked out for me even when you didn't want to. I messed up and screwed up, time and time again. I didn't take anything seriously and often, you would be put in harm's way. However, I care for you. I exploded my wand for you."

Are you trying to guilt trip me down? Marco thought with narrowing eyes.

"And because I didn't want our relationship to change. I buried my feelings for you." Star continued. "It wasn't right that I told you, right in front of your girlfriend, that I liked you, at the very last second before I was being forced to leave." Marco couldn't believe his ears, but Star was far from finished. "I just heaped my feelings onto you without thinking and ran away. A large part of me, hopped that I would never see you again so I couldn't hear the words of you rejecting to me"

Marco was stunned.

"And then Toffee happened and when I saw how hard Tom was trying to change just so that I would like him even a little bit. Apart of me just thought, how easy it was to be his girlfriend again" She said, she know that Tom liked her, so there would be no heart break on her side. "Then you crashed back into my life and I panicked."

Marco found himself listening.

"And why shouldn't I panic? The last time we saw each other, I told you I liked you" Star said. "But I was dating Tom now. Things were different. I didn't want you to be there to reawaken any feeling's I had for you. I should have been honest with you from the very beginning. I admit, appointing you as my Squire was a pathetic attempt to make you feel welcome. I didn't know how you would feel especially when you found out how the others Squires had to train their whole lives to be one"

Marco looked down.

"And then I just took advantage of you because I thought I was doing the right thing, because I saw how excited you were about being my Squire but..." She didn't finish the sentence but he know what she meant.

Star then laughed hollowly and said. "Looking back now. there must have been times where you cried for help but I didn't want to see it. You did so much for me and not once did I listen to you or even say thank you. You even took my wand in your hand and risked it all just so that you can reach me in a magical realm. And what did you get? You didn't get one thank you instead I gave you a tongue lashing about using my wand. You could have died for nothing. I didn't deserve you. I'm sorry."

( Silence. )

Wow.

Marco couldn't believe it, that was the realists thing he had ever heard her way.

It was something, he always wanted to hear but never got.

However, was it too late?

Marco turned around and Star hoped she had reached him.

"Thank you" Marco said. "That was all I wanted to hear from you"

She did.

Star did reach him.

"So, will you give us another chance?" Star said, was it too early to hope?

However,...

"Things aren't that simple, Star" Marco said. "I'm a Prince.. no king now. I have nothing back there. Here it's so much better. I can do whatever I want. Be whoever I want. The other you is amazing."

"Marco... How can you say that?" Star said, "She's terrible"

The pleasant atmosphere changed in the blind of an eye.

Marco eyes went from brown to ice cold and Star realised she had said the wrong thing.

"What?" Marco said, in a tone that scared her. "What's wrong with Dark Star?"

"Y-Your... know" Star said, she didn't know what to make of Marco sudden reaction but she was going to tell him the truth. "She's nuts! She killed her parents. She enslaved everybody. Have you seen Everything? When I was on earth, everybody looked at me like I was a monster. A person like that, can't possibly be good"

"Funny, little princess" Marco said, his sudden nickname for her made her cringe. "Aren't you the one who is always blabbing about 'The decimation against Monster's because of how they look'? Aren't you a hypocrite? You're quick to judge somebody on what other people say about them, without even talking to her face to face for a minute."

"B-" Star began.

He couldn't honestly like her!

However, Marco began to step forward and Star took a step back.

"I admit it. She killed her parents. She admitted to that to me" Marco said, making Star shocked. "But she is the Star you will never be. She listens to me. She thanks me when I do something nice for her. She screwed up a lot less and takes magic seriously! She exactly wants me around and we go on kick ass adventures together. She allows me to act my age. She has given me so much when she didn't have to. She didn't have me, reach, my breaking point before she finally realised, she was a b*tch. UNLIKE LIKE YOU!"

His horns appeared on his head and wave of demonic energy sprung from his body.

.

( oh shit. What did dark star do to Marco!? )  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain29thegamer: To be honest Star , it’s too late to save Marco 
> 
> Star: noooooo


	7. Check and mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark star is amusing

"M-Marco?" Star said.

"So, there you are Marco" Said, a smooth voice that sent chills down Star spine.

Star turned and was chilled to see the other her standing next to her.

Dark Star did not look at her.

"It's time for your surprise" Dark Star said before taking Marco's hand.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Star said.

"I'm sorry and you are?" Dark Star said, looking at her like she was trash, her voice deceptively smooth. "You have some nerve looking like that. I would have had you executed for trying to impersonate me. Who knows what lie's you may have spouted just to confuse my prince"

"Your Prince!?" Star screeched.

Then Dark Star seemed to be done speaking to her and said to Marco. "Marco, let's go."

Marco looked at her and then cleared his head.

She had done nothing to betray his trust so he choice to followed her.

Seeing that he was leaving, Star yelled.

Or she tried to.

Star was shocked when she found that she could not speak and her body wouldn't move.

Her eyes soon zeroed in on a little glint of a wand that was hiding inside Dark Stars dress.

Both Dark Star and Marco walked straight passed her and she could do nothing about it.

MARCO! Star yelled in her mind.

And then to make matter's worse, guards surrounded her lead by Toffee, they had been stationed to make sure that even if she could move, there would be people there to restrain her.

They moved in to find her wand and take it from her.

And then when she thought it couldn't get any worse, Dark Star made her truly realise what kind of a monster she was up against.

Dark Star touched Marco arms, pretending to dust something of him but in reality, she mouthed the words.

'Check and Mate'

To her.

Star realised, with horror.

Dark Star had planned it all.

It really was 'Check and Mate'

Meanwhile with everyone else.

What's going on? Tom couldn't help but think as he saw Marco and Dark Star appear but there was no Star in sight.

Where was Star?

For some reason, he felt like something really bad had happened to her.

He had to check up on her.

Although nobody was allowed upstairs, that didn't mean he couldn't get upstairs from the outside.

"Tom, where are you going?" Mr Diaz said.

"I'm going to check up on Star" Tom said, running to the exit as the crowd parted for Marco and Dark Star solo dance.

Dark Star stretched out her hand and Marco took it, he seemed distracted as he did so.

"Marco." Dark Star said, snapping him out of it as he twisted her and they began to dance. "Marco. Are you ready for you surprise?"

"I've more than ready" Marco said, he couldn't help but take Star a little bit seriously regarding Dark Star.

"Well, this is it!" Dark Star said.

And Marco was suddenly aware of the palace ceiling opening up, right above him was a red beam that reminded him too much of the Red Moon.

"How would you like to bond with me?" She said.

It was time for the finally.


	8. Losing my best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a work in progress

"Bond... Wait-What!?" Marco said, letting go of her. "Is this what you wanted all along!? You want me to bind me!? You lied to me!"

Everybody around them had stopped moving.

"No, I didn't lie to you Marco" Dark Star said, rolling her eyes. "I told you it was a surprise and here we are. And besides, I never said that this was going to be a normal party. I told you this party was to solidify your stance as the Prince. So, there was no deception here"

And Marco opened and closed his mouth, no sound came out of it.

It was because she was right.

She hadn't lied to him.

But still...

Star had been right.

"You could have told me before, instead of springing this up, now!" Marco said. "I don't want to be bound to anything. I was already bound to Star forcing me to develop feeling for her because of it."

"Well, I know before too soon. That's why your ready now" Dark Star said. "Or do you want to hang up your title and leave for a world, that treat's you as nothing special?"

Meanwhile Tom found Star and used his powers to take down the guards who were magically but he soon realised that Toffee wasn't a fighter, so he took the lizard hostage and took Star wand from him.

Now, all he had to do was figure out how to unfreeze her with it.

"Everything was going so well between us, why ruin it now?" Dark Star said, "Don't you want to be able to call this world your own? The binding I've set up, is special. Two people have to want to be bounded together. If even one of the two doesn't want to be bound, it doesn't work. Why do you think we're under it and nothing is happening right now?"

And it was the truth.

Marco could not feel anything special under the red light, it did not give him the same special feeling of the Blood Moon.

"If it makes you feel any better. I will tell you the details of the binding." Dark Star said, continue to confuse him even more.

"MARCO!" Said, the voice of his Star, he turned to find Star rushing down the stairs and for some reason Toffee was held hostage by Tom.

He looked at his parents.

Then he looked at Dark Star.

Dark Star.

The version of Star he hadn't regretted leaving everything behind for and had made due on her promise.

"I want to hear it." Marco said, as his parents, Star and Tom faces showed shock. "What if...we were bounded?"

His parents tried to step forwarded only to smack right into a blue barrier.

Star and Tom tried to get close as well but it was the same result.

Toffee took the chance to escape.

Dark Star had her wand out and said. "Aren't you being a bite rude? Marco is a grown man so he deserves to think for himself. If you can't even allow him to do that, then you don't deserve him"

Star felt the very strong urge to slap Dark Star.

How could another version of her be so irritating and manipulative?

Marco had been around her all this time?

No wonder he was so screwed up!

Star, now with her wand, tried to break the Barrier but it was too strong.

Dark Star was disappointed in the other her, power.

Dark Star then turned to Marco and said. "The Binding is the agreement between two people. When we bind, you, Marco, will truly become part of this world. You will truly own the title of 'Prince' and not even magic can bind you back to your own world."

"And what are the down sides?" Marco said.

"Your memories of your Star Butterfly will be sealed" Dark Star confessed, shocking everybody including Marco. "And that not all. Your memory of the other world will be sealed. Your presence in that world will slowly disappear as well. Eventually your presence will be replaced with random people, nobody will remember you"

"What?" Marco said and he wasn't the only one shocked.

"And I will receive some backlash too." Dark Star said. "The process suck's the magic power out of me. I'll be out for days. Some of my memories will be altered to include you. There would be a link establish between us. Some of my skills in combat and knowledge, will be transferred over to you."

To those who did not know Dark Star, they would think the deal was unfair on his side but Marco, who had been with her, know that Star valued power, fiscally and mentally above everything else.

To lose even a speck of that was unacceptable.

The trade was fair.

Tom, Star and his parents thought the terms were crazy.

There was no way that Marco would even entertain doing such a thing.

However, they forgot one thing.

Marco had left his whole life behind for Star.

He had left for the simple promise that he would lead an exciting life, sure he checks up on his parents every once in a while, but he had left his life behind.

If he had done it once, he could do it again.

Being on the other Mweni it had not met any of his expectations.

However with Dark Star, everything that was told to him, had been delivered.

"Marco?" Star said, she suddenly had a very bad feeling.

Marco, seemed to be lost in thought.

He was thinking about Star.

He thought about the day that she burst into his life, nobody asked him if he wanted to take care of an insane magical girl from another dimension.

Nobody asked him if he wanted her to live in his house.

She just did.

However, when Ludo showed up wanting Star's wand, they proved to each that they could protect each other's backs and their relationship had done a one-eighty like it was magic.

Then he thought about the first time he had met Dark Star.

She had kidnapped him and chained him up.

He distrusted her right off the bat and rightfully so, however, all they did was talk and nothing more, she did not actively force herself into his life.

She didn't suddenly show up at the castle or proclaim that she would be living in the same room as him or living in the room down the hall.

She had even let him leave.

Then he thought about Star again.

Star never did anything normal and he was always there to clean up after her, he was the person who had her back, even when she transformed his hand into a monster tentacle.

"Diaz?" Tom said, he too had a terrible feeling.

Then Marco thought about Dark Star again.

She was the one who told him that Star was the one who almost injured him and Jackie on their very first date, he had been dreaming of that date ever since he started liking her.

Star reaction had told him, their 'little incident' wasn't just an incident at all.

"Son?" Mr and Mrs Diaz said.

Then Marco thought about Star again.

He had been kidnapped by none other than Toffee and she had destroyed the wand that her mother had gave her, for him.

She had saved his life.

That was huge in anybody's book.

Then he thought about Dark Star.

She had turned him into a demon and he had passed out.

When he awoke up, his favourite Dragon Bike, Nacho's was waiting outside for him.

Nacho's, the same bike he could only have when he was in Hekapoo's dimension.

Together with Dark Star, they want on an incredible adventure together.

Fighting through the Forest of Certain Death before killing a dragon was the stuff to make him feel truly alive.

Then he thought about Star, again.

She like everybody else wanted him to tell Jackie how he felt, but what was the game changer was having Star break time and trying to get the man back on the wheel, he had a front row seat to just how long he had been nodding to Jackie without even saying a simple Hello.

Without that, he would have never been able to rethink his actions and push himself to change.

Then he thought about Dark Star.

She did not mess up and in fact, she taught him.

They want on incredible adventures together and when he was exhausted, she did not even attempt to stop him from returning.

She allowed him to make his own decision.

If he was born her, Jackie and him would have been dating years ago, but it would be a relationship out of fear before he can show her, he was an okay guy.

Or maybe, the fear would never go away.

Then he thought about his first date and how he suddenly had an urge to see Star not knowing that she had been spying on him all night and had attempted to injure them both out of jealousy.

Marco took a step forward.

"Marco?" Star said, her worries were worsening.

Marco thought about the day that Star got him a gift card, that would kill him if he doesn't spend it on time and it had to be a gift that truly matter to him.

Then he thought about the raw emotion he had, thinking that Star was dead.

He was ready to kill Toffee for her.

He stopped.

Then he thought about how he happily left his life to follow her, she had got him hooked on the exciting life, only for him to find out that Star was the quickest changing girl he had ever met.

She had already gotten back with her Ex-boyfriend Tom and he was stuck with laundry duty.

Star had been stuck in her own little world and only woke up when he told her he was done.

She told him what he should have heard months ago, only when he was leaving her.

Was that a healthy relationship to have?

If he hadn't said anything he would still be a Squire only in name and watching Star make out with Tom.

But at the same time, if he hadn't met Star, he wouldn't have had so many amazing experiences.

He wouldn't have found the courage to tell Jackie how he felt and date her.

That was the painfully reality.

He took Dark Star hand.

"SON!?" Both of his parents said sounding alarmed.

"Diaz!?" Tom said.

"Star" Marco said, turning to his Star. "Thanks for the memory's but I've already sacrificed so much for you. No matter how hard I try, I'm just not 15 anymore."

"MARCO!?" Star said reaching out to her lost friend.


	9. Run star , run!

The two glows grow big enough to meet each other and collided.

When the light finally died down, Dark Star was unconscious in Marco's arms but she had a smile on her face.

Why shouldn't she been smiling for what she managed to accomplish?

Meanwhile Marco was frozen in place as the shield surrounding them came down.

"M-Marco?" Star said, she was worried and scared.

At the sound of his name, Marco slowly raised his head and Star could clearly see his eyes.

His eyes were no longer filled with his usual warmth, instead they were cold.

Those eyes did not know her.

Slowly a cold smile spread across his lips.

And Tom, demon instincts told him that he should grab everyone and run.

Run fast.

________

Prince Marco looked at the unconscious Star in his arms and then at the girl who had the gall to look like her at a party, she was actually present at.

He could feel that the Star in his arms was the real one, so who was this girl?

Who was this girl who had the guts to appear before him like this?

Prince Marco wasn't really concerned about his Star being unconscious, she was strong, she would be up in no time.

Meanwhile, Star stared absolutely frozen like she was trapped in some kind of beam, she seemed to snap out of it when he appeared before her in a burst of flames and Dark Star had been dumped with Toffee.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice was ice cold as looked down on her.

Star was stunned at the question.

Marco?

"I've never seen somebody so bold as to try to impersonate the Queen and you did it right in front of   
me. Should I clap at your stupidity or laugh?" He said, toying with her hair. "But I'm in a good mood today so I'm giving you 20 minutes to run before I send my troops after you." he tugged her, on her hair and she felt a sharp pain.

He seemed to enjoy how her face scrunched up in pain.

He then whispered in her right ear. "Please try to stay alive. I can tell my troops to capture you but I won't tell them to capture you alive. I want them to make that decision for themselves"

The mere sentence made Star feel a chill run down her spine.

"M-Marco?" She said.

Marco pulled her hair again and this time she screamed in pain.

"It's Prince Marco, girl" He sneered.

"LET GO OF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Came the voice of Tom.

The next thing Marco know, he was being blasted to the walls.

However, he had gained some of Dark Star's fighting ability and just barely skid from his original position, his wings were out.

But he wasn't mad.

"19 minutes, before I said my troops after you." He said, looking like a child who was playing a game, it was more than enough to terrify anyone.

Plus Tom know from that blast alone that he couldn't take Marco head on, so he grabbed Star and a run for it.


	10. The chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to the story

"T-Tom, let's go back," Star said.

"Are you insane!?" Tom said, "Star, I can sense Marco's killing intent in there. If we go back there, he will kill you and then he'll kill me for being stupid enough to bring you back."

"Our son would never do something like that!" Mr Diaz said in horror. "He is a sweet and kind boy"

"Well, not anymore," Tom said, "Star, how soon can you cas-URK!"

"TOM!?" Star said, suddenly alarmed.

Tom was suddenly hit by something that came from below.

Apparently, their 20 minutes were up.

Like wildfire, Prince Marco message had reached all the people's in the land ears.

A mere word had turned the whole dimension against them.

They were about to learn how terrifying that actually was.

"Tom, are you okay!?" Star said she was panicking because she saw blood!

"I'm fine, Star," Tom said, damn it, he was bleeding.

But he had no time to try and heal his wound, he soon had to dodge, really fast winged people from another Dimension's that lived on Mweni.

Even evil Pony Head was here.

The Pony did not hate them but with anything from that vault, her kingdom would be restored and she wouldn't have to work.

The Civilians from down below, throw whatever they could to try and knock them out of the sky.

People could easily commit murder for money so Tom was bombarded from behind and from below, he received wounds all over.

However, he protected all of them, despite his injuries.

"Tom!" Star said, suddenly snapping out of it, at the sight of her boyfriend's sporting serious injuries.

She took out her wand and yelled.

"Narwhal Blast!"

The force gave them more than enough boost in the sky and it was a good thing too because a winged person was about to grab Tom's leg.

Star continued to do this.

She tucked all thoughts of Marco to the back of her mind.

She didn't care how much energy she was using, she had to get to somewhere safe.

However, as they escaped a group of enemies, another group replaced them.

It was an endless cycle.

Damn it.

They were going to be caught at this rate.

"Over here," Said, a unknown but a familiar voice.

They were all stunned to see none other this reality Hekapoo who had opened a portal at the side of a building.

Tom with his injuries, used the last of his strength to throw himself through the portal and collapse.

"Tom!" Star said the portal was quickly closed up.

His wounds looked bad.

Meanwhile, Hekapoo was panicking.

"What on earth have I done!?" Hekapoo said she had just aided fugitives, there was no way, Queen Star and now Prince Marco would let her off the hook for helping them.

Well...

If she was going to die anyway, she might as well help these people.

Hekapoo then went to work with healing Tom.

It was pretty bad.

"Thankfully the number of dimensional Scissors are limited. You guy's need to return to your reality soon" She said.

"We won't go anywhere without our son," Mrs Diaz said.

"Well, you have to." Hekapoo said, "He issued a hit on you guys. Going after him right now is suicide. Your friend is gone."

And Star shook her head, she couldn't believe what was happening.

This was not how it was supposed to end.

Star thought she could convince him to come back so that they could begin mending their relationship but instead she could still feel the pain from when he yanked her hair.

"Who's got the spell to get you ho-" Hekapoo began before she was suddenly alerted to a large number of people entering her dimension and to make matter worse, the groups that entered were all lead by Princesses.

Even the Princesses of various kingdoms and dimensions wanted the reward or wanted to at least gain favour with the Mweni crown.

Hekapoo thought fast and multiplied herself, she then used her copies to pick up Tom before making a run for her castle.

"THERE THEY ARE! KILL THEM!”Yelled a voice, which told them all to start running.

Star and the group could feel the danger behind them as they got closer to the castle and when they were inside, Hekapoo made sure the door could not be opened.

People started banging on the door and using magic to try and break it down but it held.

"Star," Tom said, he know that if they broke in, they were finished.

Reality, was slapping Star in the face.

Tom was injured because of Marco.

They were being chased because of Marco.

If they got captured and tortured, then it was because of Marco.

But still...

Hekapoo suddenly let out a scream, this was because very powerful magic was being used to bulldoze through the door.

She was connected to everything and could feel everything in this dimension.

There was a crack in the door.

Star, seeing this, quickly raised her wand and tried her best to remember the spell.

She couldn't remember it.

"Allow us to help," said, the voice of none other than her mother.

They could feel the panic from here.

"Mom?" Star said she had forgotten they had a two-way communication.

"Repeat after me," Her mother said and Star did.

Star began to follow her mother words and concentrate.

The magic in the dimension began to gather into her wand as she continued to chant.

This spell was very large and a portal was slowly opening up.

The door came busting down.

Star looked at the people coming in, they held wands and clear weapons in their hands, then she grabbed her injured boyfriend and Marco's parents, regardless of her protest's and headed to the portal.

Hekapoo fought the people who came for them, she did her best to make sure no harm could come to them as they crossed over.

******************

The portal closed as soon they got through the portal.

They were home safe.

All four of them landed in the middle of Mweni's royal dining room, were the concerned eyes of Star parents greeted them.

"Did we make it?" Tom said, "Is this our reality?"

"If you mean, this is the reality, where you used that spell that Hekapoo gave you to enter another reality to get Marco back, then yes," Queen Moon said.

"Mom!" Star said getting up, before saying. "Dad"

She hugged them both, then she broke down in her parent's arms.

The Royal guards were immediately called to take Tom away so he could be treated properly.

Star cried out from the pain.

She cried for what happened to Tom.

She cried for the Marco who no longer existed.

"S-Star," Mrs Diaz said, not sure if it was a good time. "Did we get the person, you were looking for, from the other reality?"

Star stopped crying.

"Person?" Queen Moon said, "You were looking for your son, Marco."

"Son?" Mr Diaz said, confused. "We don't have a son. I and my wife would have certainly remembered if we had a son. But 'Marco' does a ring to it if we ever do."

"Marco? I like that name" Mrs Diaz said.

Both Star and her parents were shocked.

Marco's parents had gone from being distressed one second to okay the next.

They weren't faking it.

Marco own parents had forgotten that their son even existed.

And soon, this whole reality will forget that Marco ever existed.

But Star did not want to forget.


End file.
